Lovely Friendship
by Maitekorra
Summary: Yaoi. Goten x Trunks. Pure smut. Read at your own risk. They finally confess their feelings for eachother.


"Hey Trunks," Goten huffed, "I'm bored,"

"I am too," Trunks replied softly.

They were both laying down in Trunks' room with a mass of magazines and empty bags of junk food around them. The morning was slow and warm, having a very cozy and somewhat sleepy effect on the two teenagers. They were friends since a very early age and spent most of their time together, keeping no secrets from each other and having full trust in the friendship. Trunks knew everything about Goten, however, there was just one thing he didn't know; One thing that slightly brought shame to Goten whenever he thought over it.

The fact that Goten was gay? He could never let Trunks know that... and the fact that Goten had feelings for Trunks? That would certainly ruin their friendship. Right?

No...

'If he really was my best friend he'd understand,' Goten thought wearily as he looked over to Trunks. 'But he'd totally freak out...'

Trunks noticed Goten gazing at him and sniffed, "What is it, Goten? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Goten blinked stupidly and looked away. "Nothing, just thinking,"

A bubble of curiosity grew inside of Trunks. What could he possibly be thinking of? 'It is just Goten after all,' Trunks thought wearily as he watched Goten.

A warm feeling ran through his body; He was with Goten, right next to him, he spent the morning with him playing and talking... the feeling grew warmer. However, the feeling seemed hottest in his heart.

Trunks blinked. 'Why do I feel like this?'

An awkward silence lingered between the two. They were both lost within thought of each other. They didn't know about the feelings that they had for each other, and here they lay; Trunks, questioning his feelings for him; Goten, debating whether to tell Trunks or not. It wasn't a very happy feeling. Doubt ran through Trunks' veins... or was it mortification?

'So what if I'm gay...?' Trunks thought, 'But what would Goten think?'

'He'll think I'm a freak if I tell him,' Goten thought sadly, 'But he is my best friend...'

Trunks hated awkward silences, and to him, this was the worse one he's ever had in his entire lifetime. He had to say something... anything.

"Hey... let's clean up this mess," Trunks started, "I know my mom's going to kill me if we don't,"

"Sure," Goten replied, sitting up and grabbing the empty bags around him.

They finished picking up the trash around them and stood up to go throw away the trash; The floor was now clear, and it was certainly easier to walk around in. The older teen sat down on his bed and invited Goten to sit next to him. Goten was the first to break.

"Trunks?"

His stomach churned. "Yeah, Goten?"  
Goten shuffled his feet. "I need to tell you something..."

A long pause.

"Trunks, I'm gay..."

Trunks' heart stopped in that instant; But that wasn't a bad thing. 'Could Goten possibly like me back?'

"...and... I happen... to really like you... more than a friend," Goten forced through his lips.

"Goten..."

"You don't look at me any differently, do you?" The younger teen asked.

"I... I like you too."

Another long pause.

"Trunks..." Goten whispered, leaning towards Trunks. "I... I didn't think..."

"I didn't either," Trunks replied, closing his eyes and pulling Goten into a warm embrace.

The younger teen's lips were both warm and soft. The embrace made the two teenagers blush violently, making the kiss warmer than it actually was. Trunks broke from the kiss momentarily and pulled Goten onto his lap, piercing deep within his eyes. There he finally was, blushing scarlet and sitting on his best friend's lap, ready for another smoldering embrace. It was beautiful for the both of them.

Trunks gripped Goten by his waist and pulled him into another tight embrace, fire burning from both of their lips. The younger teenager pulled himself closer to Trunks and passionately kissed his lips. However, this felt somewhat wrong to them; What would their parents think? It didn't matter now. It didn't matter to either of them. They continued to passionately make out with each other, sucking softly and slightly parting their lips as they did so.

Each suck on their lips got rougher, their kissing getting a bit wilder over time. Trunks felt himself getting hard underneath Goten as his breathing started to get a bit heavier. Goten, on the other hand, was already breathing heavily as his kissing got much wilder. He broke from the kiss to catch his breath. They were both panting for air, the taste of each other lingering on their lips.

Goten pushed Trunks onto his back and pinned him down to the bed; This did not help the older teen's semi-erect cock. The younger teen pierced into Trunks' eyes with his, both hunger and passion shining in its glare. Goten attacked his lips again, this time licking the length of the older teen's lips, asking for permission. He blushed wildly as Goten did this, opening his lips and moaning softly as he felt the younger teen's warm tongue slip into his mouth. The older teen sucked on Goten's tongue, enjoying the soft moan that passed through their lips as he did so.

The younger teen reached down and unbuckled Trunks' pants, pulling it down and grinding his knee against the bump forming on the older teen's boxers. This caused him to moan Goten's name softly. He broke away from the kiss and panted for air. As they caught their breath, Goten continued to grind his knee on Trunks' crotch, watching as a rosy blush formed on the older teen's face. He bit his lip and unpinned Trunks from the bed. With a smirk, he forced the shirt off of Trunks and thrust it aside.

As they were both panting, Goten moved down to the older teen's lower stomach and sensually licked. This didn't help the violent blush slapped across his cheeks. He absentmindedly licked at Trunks' lower stomach while pulling down his boxers, inching it downwards and slowly revealing his erection. Trunks watched as Goten did all of this, biting his lip, knowing what was coming next.

Goten bit his lip as he gazed at Trunks' erection; it caused the blush on his face to grow hotter and his cock to instantly harden with odd bliss. He placed his hands on the older teen's thighs and lovingly spread his legs apart. He leaned in and circled his tongue around the head of Trunks' cock, slowly taking it into his mouth as he did so. The older teen moaned softly in pleasure, opening his legs a bit wider to give Goten more access. Goten took the whole of Trunks' erection into his mouth, slowly gliding his tongue underneath the shaft. He massaged the older teen's hips while sucking on his erection, each suck getting harder every second.

Trunks' moans started to get louder as the younger teen sucked vigorously on his cock. The older teen bucked his hips as his cock throbbed in pleasure. He didn't care who heard them, he didn't care if he got in trouble. It was Goten; It didn't matter anymore.

"Goten," Trunks moaned, "Suck harder,"

His moan made the younger teen blush, allowing himself to aggressively suck on Trunks' erection. He oddly enjoyed the salty taste of the precum that was now leaking from Trunks' erection; Every lick and suck made his cock throb in pleasure, pushing him nearer to climaxing, forcing moans to slip past his lips. As Goten started to vigorously tongue the tip of his cock, he let out an excited moan and came into Goten's mouth, enjoying moments of exciting bliss.

The younger teen licked the head of Trunks' manhood as he came, enjoying the salty taste that now attacked his taste buds. He played with the cum in his mouth before swallowing and looked up at Trunks. A pleading yet calmed look was slapped onto his face. Goten climbed back up and gave a very sexy smirk.

Trunks blushed harder and gripped Goten's shoulders. In a matter of seconds, Goten was now underneath Trunks; The older teen was straddling his lap.

"Now it's my turn,"

Trunks pulled off the younger teen's shirt and thrust it aside, moving his warm hands down to Goten's pants and unbuttoning them. He slipped off his pants and thrust it aside with the other two shirts, leaving Goten half naked with hunger in his eyes. Trunks stooped down and nipped at an erect nipple, causing Goten to gasp softly. As he sucked on the younger teen's nipple, he pulled Goten's boxers down to his thighs, revealing his fully erect cock.

He sucked vigorously on Goten's nipple while wrapping a hand around his cock. He pumped the younger teen slowly, enjoying the blissful moans passing through his lips as he did so. Goten's lower abdomen started to burn as his face filled with blood; The feeling of Trunks on both nipples and cock was overwhelming. Goten let out an excited moan as the older teen nipped aggressively at his nipple, causing a droplet of blood to emerge.

"Hhh-ahhh!" The younger teen moaned.

The way Goten moaned; It didn't fail to get Trunks somewhat aroused. He pumped Goten vigorously and sucked the blood off of his nipple. He allowed his hand to stop pumping and continue onto fondling the head of Goten's manhood, making him groan softly in pleasure. The younger teen's erection started to slightly curl upwards and ooze precum. However, Goten didn't want to come like this.

He aggressively slapped Trunks' hand away from his cock and pushed the older teen off of him. His manhood pulsated almost painfully as the precum dripped down to his thigh. He pulled his boxers complete off himself as Trunks spread his legs slowly, his cock fully erect as if he never came before. Goten gripped Trunks' thighs and pulled him up to his pelvis, slightly groaning as pressure was put on his erection.

As Goten gripped Trunks' hips, the older teen wrapped his arms around his neck. He pulled the younger teen into another passionate embrace as Goten entered his tight heat. Precum started to leak out of his erection as he forced himself inside of Trunks, allowing a soft moan to escape his lips. However, Trunks was receiving more pain than pleasure, considering the fact that he has never been sexually active - with another guy. Trunks broke away from the embrace and grunted in pain as Goten forced the length of his cock inside of the older teen.

What seemed like a century passed.

"Fuck me as hard as you can," Trunks forced through his lips.

Goten blushed as that was said and slowly started to thrust into the older teen's tight heat. Trunks started to gain some pleasure out of this, yet this was the first time he truly experienced 'painful pleasure.' As the younger teen slowly thrust inside of Trunks, the head of his cock pushed against Trunks' prostate. The older teen felt a great wave of pleasure.

"Goten!" Trunks moaned loudly.

The younger teen smirked, knowing that he found Trunks' sweet spot, and slightly readjusted his hips to hit that spot every time afterward. He started to thrust aggressively into the older teen's heat, every thrust hitting his sweet spot and giving him a great amount of pleasure.

"G- Goten! Hnng!"

The younger teen grunted in pleasure, getting a firmer grip on Trunks' thighs and keeping a steady pace. The pace he kept was somewhat slow; Painfully slow. Goten wanted to hear Trunks moan, he wanted to hear him beg. His lower abdomen started to burn in pleasure as his pelvis slapped against the older teen's ass. Trunks started to shiver as Goten thrust inside of him. However, he wanted more.

"Harder!" Trunks begged.

"Beg for it," Goten teased.

"Goten! Goten, I want it all!"

The younger teen blushed wildly and picked up his pace; The sound of his balls slapping against Trunks' ass started to ring throughout the room. Every thrust brought a renewed moan and grunt from both of them. Trunks felt his cock throb as his prostate was hit with every thrust, moaning in pleasure and calling out Goten's name every now and then. He started to buck his hips to meet Goten's thrusts, now emphasizing the penetration and causing his cock to throb almost painfully. Trunks started to moan excitedly in pleasure.

"Hahh-ahh!"

A rather high pitched moan.

"Ahh-hah!"

Goten's erection started to pulsate in the older teen's tight heat as he thrust much harder and rougher. His lower abdomen burned in pleasure; He felt his cock leaking precum inside of Trunks' twitching heat.

"Hnnng," Goten groaned.

Their eyes were half lidded and their bodies now shivering; They were both panting and sweating. As Goten moaned into Trunks' ear, the older teen couldn't help but climax again, this time splattering his stomach. But he could care less. Trunks' body tensed up and relaxed in bliss; His muscles tightened around Goten's erection. The younger teen couldn't help but call out his name.

"Trunks!"

Goten started to pant heavily as he was pushed much closer to climaxing. He looked down at Trunks, who's eyes were half lidded and glinting with passion. The older teen gave a very innocent look.

He couldn't hold it any longer. The younger teen moaned loudly as he came inside of Trunks' tight heat, feeling his body tighten, then relax. Trunks blushed wildly as he felt the hot sensation of Goten climaxing inside of his twitching heat. Goten enjoyed the exciting moments of sweet bliss, breathing heavily as he did so. The younger teen leaned in and passionately kissed Trunks' lips.

They broke from the kiss as Goten lowered himself out of Trunks' tight heat. Trunks let out a soft grunt as he did so. They laid down next to each other on the bed, both were still sweaty and softly panting, both oddly tired after everything that happened.

Trunks rested his head on Goten's chest and almost instantly fell asleep. The younger teen smiled softly and fell asleep with Trunks in his arms.


End file.
